Clans of The Forest
by svnshne
Summary: It's been many moons since the clans have broken up, descendants of the warriors are still roaming around the forest, with no allegiances to anyone. That is, until, Starclan starts to visit a young cat, telling her that the future of the clans, and the entire forest, rests in her paws.
1. Chapter 1

****Thunderclan-****

Leader: Silver/ Silverstar- Slender gray she-cat with light blue eyes. (apprentice: Fernpaw)

Deputy: George/Blazefur- orange tabby tom

Medicine cat: Ginny/ Sharpstep- Spotted she-cat

Warriors:

Roger/Darkflame- dark brown tabby tom.

Midnight/Pebblenose- Black tom with a small round nose

Simba/Lionsight- pale yellow tabby tom

Freddy/Firespirit- gray tom with bright orange eyes

Apprentices:

Gracie/Fernpaw- pale gray she-cat with white flecks

Queens:

Regina/Nightsong- Small dark she-cat with very soothing voice.

 ** **Shadowclan:****

Leader: Flynn/Silentstar- Shy brown tabby tom

Deputy: Berry/Iceclaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Kitty/Shortclaw- Small she-cat with no claws

Warriors:

Rainy/Fallingrain- pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Frosty/Frostleaf- pale gray tabby tom (Apprentice: Daisypaw)

Bree/Sunwhisker- Bright yellow tabby she-cat

Milky/Hawkear- Tan colored tom

Brownie/Shrewleg- Brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Daisy/Daisypaw- Cream colored she-cat with a dark brown face

 ** **Riverclan****

Leader: Holly/ Hollystar- Dusky brown tabby she-cat

Deputy: Pokey/Rowanbone- Orange tabby tom

Medicine cat: Toby/ Russetslash- Dark orange tabby tom with white paws.

Warriors:

Dusty/Sorrelwhisker- pale gray tabby tom.

Tabby/Sparktooth- Bright tabby she-cat.

Clark/Cloudstep- White tom

Jaywing- Dark tabby tom

Stephen/ Eagletalon- Brown tom with white underbelly

 ** **Windclan****

Leader: Dawnstar- light orange tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Mintpaw)

Deputy: Specklefur- brown she-cat with speckled spots (Apprentice: Larkpaw)

Medicine cat: Gray/ Graypelt- She-cat with gray and white patches

Warriors:

Stone/Stonedust- Dark gray tom

Victor/Sedgestrike- Yellow tabby tom

Tabitha/Blossomclaw- Cream colored she-cat

Bit/Littlesong- small brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Larkpaw- Gray tom with white underbelly

Mintpaw- Dark gray colored she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

It had been moons since the clans had broken up, but my mother told me when she was a kit stories, of the brave warriors. My mother was born into in a clan, and knew everything about them. She passed this knowledge onto her three kits, two of which died when they were moons old. My mother died just two moons ago, and the death still haunts me to this day.

I am no coward, but at the factor of death, I would have to reconsider. Every cat dies, eventually. Mostly, in the clans, it was because of battle, or disease. Rarely of old age. So it was a wonder that I still wanted to be apart of a clan, after all of those terrible stories. Fires, wars, battles. And yet, clan life still wondered me, and I desperately wanted to become a warrior.

I had been having dreams, strange ones. My mother was there, along with the cats she had told her kit about when I was young. They told me to go here, do this, do that. For some reason, what they told me, was always right. Like that time I was horribly sick, and they told me where to find catmint, this great smelling plant that somehow helped my severe cough. Within half a moon, I was recovered.

Or when they told me to go find two kits stuck in a fox hole when I was barely more than a kit myself. Sure enough, at the edge of the forest, near the twoleg place, there were two small kits, crying out. They were probably only a quarter moon old. I brought them to where I had made my small den, and kept them warm. Their mother was frantic looking for them, and when she found them, she thanked me so much that I almost swatted her in annoyance.

I usually didn't sleep in the same place for very long. Although I could never leave the forest, because it just didn't feel right, I would move around a lot. The scents of the four clans had long since faded away, but sometimes, if I closed my eyes, I could imagine what it was like in those times. Hunting for prey, not for yourself, but for someone else, who needed it more than you.

That night, once I had fallen asleep, I didn't wake up, I knew I was still asleep, and that I was dreaming. The cats I had told you about were there, watching me. I knew they would soon give me a task, hunt in a certain place, or travel to the moonpool and sleep there for a night, or something like that. I always listened, considering they were always right.

The cats in my dream were from Thunderclan, much like my mother. I recognized most of them from the stories my mother told me, Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Lionstar, four of the greatest leaders Thunderclan had ever seen. Along with some of the medicine cats, but I didn't know most of them, so I won't get into that. When they weren't giving me tasks, they were teaching me about the warrior code, which interested me more than I care to admit.

But this night, however, was different. It felt strange. They were all tense, as if something was on their minds and they chose not to share it with me. I said nothing, they would tell me when they were ready.

Finally, Bluestar, the only female leader there, told me, "You must travel to the island," I knew about the island, it's where the clans used to have gatherings, meetings held once a moon with cats from all clans.

"Why?" I usually didn't question the cats, but this time, I had to know why, they had never been this worried before.

"There you will find seven other cats, find one named Ginny." Bluestar instructed me.

"Why?" I asked again, in a more serious tone this time.

Lionstar stepped forward, "The reason we've been training you since you were a kit, was for this moment. We're forming the clans again." I remained silent, in shock. I suppose I shouldn't be shocked, I always knew they were training me for some reason, I just didn't expect it was for this.

"Ginny. Got it," I said, "When am I supposed to meet them?"

"Tomorrow at moonhigh," Firestar said, approaching me, "Good luck, Silver." He said, licking my shoulder in respect. I bowed my head to him.

"Thank you, Firestar."

The next sunrise I awoke with a start. I knew the dream I had wasn't just a dream, but something more. I could always tell. I sighed, I suppose I should get ready for tonight. Whatever tonight was. I was farther than the Rockhole away from the Island, so it would take a while to travel there. I prepared myself mentally.

I had gotten up, hunted, and cleaned myself by the time Sunhigh came. I started my trek to the Island then. I didn't know what to expect, all I knew was to find a cat named Ginny.

The Island was on the lake, obviously, but the far side, close to the old Riverclan territory. I arrived there before the sun set, tried to find the best way to get onto the island.

I could always swim, but I wasn't really fond of water. I looked for an alternative. After what seemed like ages of searching, I finally found a tree branch, think enough for a cat to go across. I tested my weight on it before crossing. The branch itself was slippery, and it was hard to get a claw hold. I placed my paw wrong, or something, because I found my leg slipping. I must have panicked, for I flailed about like a kit balancing. I started to feel myself fall.

Starclan help me.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt myself slipping, my tail and hind legs hit the water. I cried out for help, not really expecting any one to come to my rescue. Suddenly I felt a pressure on my scruff, and I was being pulled up by some one. I hissed in defiance.

"First you want someone to help, and then you're ready to attack them?" The she-cat mewed in amusement. I narrowed my eyes to see her better in the light of dusk. A pale yellow tabby stood on the log in front of me. Her eyes were not betraying her emotions, but if I had to guess, she was curious. "Are you going to move, or just stand there like a mouse about to be caught?" The she-cat purred, in no real hurry. I turned around, stalking off onto the island. For the love of starclan, I hope that wasn't Ginny.

"What's your name, youngster?" The she-cat asked me. I looked back at this strange cat. Could i really trust her?

"Silver..." I said, looking at her. I sized her up. She was the same size as me, but probably older by many moons. She had a small scar above her head.

"If you're going to lunge at me, your eyes betray where you're going to do it." the she-cat said, surprising me.

"What?"

"You were sizing me up, trying to find my weak spots. It's a formidable thing to do, especially for a cat you've never met before, but you are kind of in debt to me. I saved you from getting your paws wet." The she-cat mewed. I hissed at her, "I'm Dawn, by the way. If you're here it means that Starclan sent you." Dawn said, looking at me.

I stared at her in surprise, "You're early," I finally said.

"I arrived precisely when I wanted to," Dawn murmured.

I heard a noise in the bushes, two more cats came into view. One was a tom, with brown fur, the other a very small gray she-cat, her size said that she couldn't be more than seven or eight moons old, but her face betrayed her age.

"Wasn't expecting you, Flynn," Dawn purred. Flynn said nothing, looking at me in curiosity, "This is our new friend, Silver," She added.

"It's very nice to meet you, Silver," The tom said, bowing his head. I was surprised by his politeness.

"The feeling is mutual, same goes to you..."

"Kitty," The small cat said.

"Kitty," I repeated, almost amused. That's like keeping a rabbit as a pet and naming it Rabbit, it was something completely idiotic. I was guessing she was a kittypet, for only twolegs would give a name to a cat as mouse-brained as that.

"Why had Starclan called us here?" Flynn asked, looking at Dawn and I, "All of us, I mean, I was told to find Kitty," The tom said. I couldn't pin point how old he was, but he seemed very wise, and I would respect him for that. Dawn, on the other hand, seemed no more mature than a kit.

"Well, I was told to look for a cat named Gray, but I got Silver instead,"

Flynn ignored Dawn's remark, "Do you know what Starclan is, young one?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Our warrior ancestors, who lived and fought long ago, some of them our kin," I described them the best way I could. it didn't justify the wonderful cats of Starclan.

"Very good, do you know what they called you here?"

"They want us to form the clans."

"Not only form them, but lead them. The cats that we are looking for will acompany us to the Moonpool, you know where that is? Good. So we may recieve our nine lives as leaders. From then, we will find able cats to make our clans with."

"Whoa, Starclan called upon me to do this? I only knew to meet a cat at an island, and now I'm a leader?" Dawn said, a little quieter than before. Did I detect distress in her voice?

"Well, they obviously called all of us here for a reason," A new voice sounded from the far side of the island. A brown tabby she-cat was padding up to the four of us, her fur wet. She must've swam here! Even though her fur was laid down to make her seem smaller than she already was, she stood dignified, her chin held high, as droplets of water fell from her whiskers, "I'm Holly, by the way." She said, looking at the group. Flynn looked impressed, Dawn was still distressed because of Starclan's decision to make her leader.

I hadn't even thought about what Flynn had said, me being leader? I hardly had any socialization with any cat since I saved those two kits, and that was with their frantic mother. I felt a surge of excitement, however, for I was to be a leader, much like the cats that come to me in my dreams. Would I ever be as noble as Bluestar, or as quick and sharp witted as Firestar, or even anywhere near as good as a fighter as Lionstar or Bramblestar? I worried I would disappoint them.

"You'll do fine," I heard a voice whisper. I knew it was my mother. She sometimes visited me, and I could hear her now, behind me. But I knew, if I turned to find where the voice was coming from, no one would be there. It's almost as if the wind had carried her reassuring message to me from Silverpelt herself.

As another cat arrived, this one a dark orange tabby tom, we waited for moon high to approach, creating little conversation.

"What's your story?" Holly mewed at Flynn. He looked surprised that she asked.

"It's not exactly a nursery tail," he mewed, "My sister Kitty and I were born as Kittypets, and raised by humans. They took us to a place, you may call it the cutter," I had heard stories about the cutter before, where it swallowed toms and spit them back out toms no more, and it made me feel greatful that I wasn't born a housepet, or a tom, "The cutter, took Kitty's _claws_ away. I ran, terrified, promising my sister I would return." Kitty said nothing, only rubbing against her brother protectively. She had no claws? How does she defend herself, or hunt? It must be why she's been sticking so close to Flynn, not because they're littermates, but because she needs him, more than she needs her.

"I came and got her out of the housefolks-that's what kittypets call twolegs- garden, almost a quarter moon later. She was distraught with fear of what the twolegs would do next. I took her away to live in the forest with me." He said, "Another cat is approaching,"

Flynn was right, but in the short time I had come to known him, he hadn't been wrong yet, this time it was a spotted she-cat.

For some reason, I knew this cat. I don't know how, or why, but I did. Dawn brushed up against me, "Considering she's not gray, I doubt that's Gray. It's probably the cat you're looking for," She murmured.

Dawn, although slightly annoying, did mean well, I had learned. She tried to put up a tough and fearless attitude when she first met me, but it melted away as the night went on.

"Ginny," I called, the spotted she-cat's ears perked. So it was the cat I was looking for.

"Silver," She softly replied. She was followed by another cat, not Gray, for the cat was obviously not gray.

 _Maybe Gray is not gray and the name is to mess with us._ I rolled my eyes at my idiotic thought.

The cat was an orange tabby tom, padding softly behind Ginny, his eyes wide with fear and anticipation. They both looked young, probably as young as I was. I almost breathed a sigh of relief, realizing I wasn't the youngest cat Starclan had chosen for this duty.

"This is my brother, George." Ginny mewed, licking my head like we were old friends. It did almost seem like we were friends, like she was some long lost comrade that I used to go into battle with. It felt nice, the feeling.

"Hello, George," I replied, nodding at him. He didn't look at me, but he did look at the scene around him. Six other cats, most of them older and more well trained can scare anyone, especially a cat who wasn't used to forest life.

"He's a handsome tom," Dawn murmured. I felt my ears prickle with embarrassment, apart from his fur color, I had not even gotten to look at him. As he wandered around the clearing, I took the chance to study him.

He walked like he had lived in a barn all his life. Not loud and obnoxious like a kittypet, but not silent and agile like a forest cat. Cats who lived in barns were used to abundance of prey, even during Leaf-bare.

His orange eyes glowed when the moon caught them just right, his muscles rippled under his fur. Even if he didn't know any battle moves, I wouldn't want to be caught in a fight with him if I didn't have to be. His pelt was short, but shone in the shallow light of the moon.

"When Gray gets here, we can discuss the future of the clans," Holly mewed, startling me out of my watching of George.

"Oh great, there's more of them," George muttered. Everyone heard it, and George backed away, embarrassed by his words.

Soon enough, a large gray she-cat came bounding into the clearing, gasping, "There was a fox, sorry, I-"

"As fox? Tell us where it is," Flynn ordered. I got up, nudging Dawn up, also, and trotted over to the new arrival.

"By the stream," She panted.

"Flynn, Dawn, Holly, come with me, let's go chase this fox off," I said, "Ginny, try and keep Kitty calm. George, do whatever in Starclan's name you want," I commanded, running towards the log leading to the main land.

I felt the three cats behind me, along with George. _So he came_.

I admired his courage, but I had no idea if he knew how to fight, but he seemed to run ahead towards the stream with no problem. I heard the yowling before I saw anything. It wasn't George, but another cat. This time a dark tom, locked in battle with a fox. The fox had the obvious advantage. Flynn launched himself into battle, followed by Holly and I. Dawn was the last one to approach, and tried to help the injured tom. George tried to lead the fox across the river.

I leaped onto the back of the fox and dug my claws into it. It howled in pain, trying to throw me off, I still held on.

"Get back!" I heard Flynn yell at the other cats.

There was one cat that disobeyed Flynn, however, and that was the Dark tabby tom. He pushed Dawn aside, who was trying to help him. He barrelled into the fox, bringing all three of us down. I felt his paws hinge around me as the fox rolled into the stream. We were both breathing heavily, as he tried to get up. He winced, and I smelled the metallic smell of blood, the new comers blood.

"I told you to stay back," Flynn said. There was a dangerous ebb in his voice.

"And I chose to ignore your command," The tabby said, wincing in pain.

"My sister can help with the pain," George offered.

"Is Silver alright?" I was still laying on the ground. I took a few moments to assess myself before standing up, shakily.

"If it wasn't for this cat I would have been thrown into the creek, Flynn, I am in his debt." I bowed my head respectively to the cat.

"It's more of a river now, and I'm not saving your sorry tail again," Dawn murmured, looking at me in amusement.

She was right, the river was high, with the run off from Leaf-bare's snow melting, and the recent rain fall, the stream had flooded, leaving the river banks almost two fox lengths farther up the shore than where they usually are.

"Silver is right, we have to thank this cat for- where did he go?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around, Holly was right, there was no sign of the mysterious cat that had saved my life. But he was badly injured, so they could easily track him by he scent, and by his blood.

"He obviously wanted to go for a reason," George said. We all silently agreed, returning to the island. The russet colored tom who arrived earlier was on the island, waiting for the five of us to return. He looked at me, and his eyes widened.

"You look as if the cats from Starclan themselves came and quarrelled with you," He said, his voice a mixture of amusement and anxiety.

"I'm fine," I muttered, gritting my teeth.

"You're not," It was Ginny. I ignored her, padding to where Dawn and I had been sitting before, and laid down.

"It's just one scratch," I protested as she pressed something into my wound. I hadn't noticed the wound when we were travelling back to the island, but I must've received it from falling onto the ground, even though the strange cat was there to break my fall. It's him you're worried about, a voice inside my head said. I sighed, of course I was worried about that cat, he had tried fighting off a fox, then saved me, and got injured in the process. I don't even know his name, nor do I know if I will ever see him again.

"Well," I said, "Starclan wanted us here, so someone better start speaking. Now,"

!

It had been two days since the fox attack. That was also the day I learned that I would lead one of the clans as they reformed. I knew I would lead Thunderclan, for that's what clan my kin was from.

The nine of us, Ginny, Flynn, Kitty, Holly, Toby, Dawn, Gray, George and I decided that the best way to convince others to join our clan was by telling every cat we saw to come to the clearing in the middle of the woods tonight. From then, we would explain why each clan is a great clan to join, and hope that the cats would agree. I didn't know how many cats would even show up.

The stranger from that night had not shown up, but we had not found his body, so there was a good enough chance that he was alive. And who knows, maybe the word will have spread to him and he will come to the gathering tonight.

Now, our small group was traveling to the clearing, so we could get there before cats started to arrive.

If any come, I thought. I shook the thought away from my head, keeping up my pace. I was following Flynn and the Russet tabby tom, who I have come to know as Toby. Dawn was a few tail lengths away from me, and Holly was walking with Kitty and Ginny, discussing the meeting.

After tonight, this would all end, if all goes well. We would all belong to different clans, Ginny, George and I in Thunderclan. George had agreed to join the clan, if there was going to be one. He knew his sister wanted to be medicine cat, although he had little understanding of that, for Ginny was the one who received dreams from Starclan, not him, he accepted it.

Like a good brother, I didn't remember any of my brothers. They both died when they were kits. Besides my mother, I was alone. Atleast, until tonight, if everything goes well.

Padding into the clearing, I realized cats were already gathering. I looked over all of the cats. I didn't have time to count them, for I was already walking to the front of the gathered cats, followed by Dawn, Holly, and Flynn. As we took our seats in front of the cats, they quieted down, looking at us.

I looked around, hoping to see the cat that had fought off a fox two nights ago. I found him, sitting in the back, his tail wrapped around his paws. He was looking right at me. I looked away, my ears getting hot.

"Welcome, cats of all ages. Thank you for coming." Flynn's voice projected over the clearing. If any cats weren't listening before, they certainly were now. "We've come here to discuss clan life. We will each discuss a clan, and you may decide which clan like suits you best. We will start out with Holly, who is speaking for Riverclan."

Holly stepped forward, clearing her throat, "Riverclan is a clan that cares for each other, like all of the other clans. Riverclan cats are slender and have very sleek fur. We are almost always well fed from the fish in the river and lake. We have a leader, who appoints a deputy, which will take leader ship when the leader dies. Leaders have nine lives, and their name always ends with 'Star'." She said, "Dawn will now talk about Windclan, now."

Dawn blinked her thanks at Holly, "Windclan is a clan that lives on the moors. We hunt rabbits and we take care of each other. Since Holly talked about Deputies, Ill talk about Medicine cats. Medicine cats care for all other cats in the clan. Although they are forbidden to have kits, they are always busy enough helping care for the young cats of the clan." I felt Dawn nudge me, motioning for me to speak.

"Thunderclan is a clan who will always help where help is needed. Do not mistake that for ignorance, or innocence, however. We will fight for our protection, and the protection of our clan mates. Thunderclan is much like the other clans, but we live in the most forested territory, making us naturally stealthy as we creep through the under brush." I said, taking a deep breath before I began talking again, "Kits are six moons old before they become apprentices, from then, they will have a mentor that will teach them the warrior code and other important aspects of clan life. When their mentor and the clan leader decide they are ready, they are made into warriors, and will have full responsibilities to the clan at that point," I looked at Flynn to begin talking, now. When he began, I looked out at the gathered cats. The mysterious tabby tom was still sitting there, watching me with mild amusement. I caught his eye, and he flicked his tail at me.

Flynn had been talking about Shadowclan, the clan that he would lead, as soon as he stopped, the four of us went over to different sides of the clearing. From there, we would try to meet cats who either had questions about clan life, or wanted to join a clan. Two cats had trotted over as soon as I had settled in my position. One was a tom, a bright yellow tabby. The other was a small dark she-cat, her belly swollen, she was expecting kits. I desperately hoped that these two joined Thunderclan, especially if the she-cat was kitting soon.

"Hello," The she-cat purred a greeting. Her voice was soft, and any anxiety that I had about tonight soon went away. Her tone was caring, and although she was young, and this was probably going to be her first litter, I knew that she would be a great mother, "I am Regina, and this is Simba, my mate." She said, brushing her tail along the cat next to her.

"Welcome, Regina and Simba," I said, George touched noses with both of them, "This is George and Ginny, and I am Silver," I said. Simba was looking at us, he looked curious, but also mildly annoyed. _He wants to make sure it's safe for Regina and his kits,_ I thought. Good for him.

"Thunderclan reminds me of the stories my mother used to tell me," Regina said, rubbing against her mate. She was pretty far along, no wonder she was so affectionate, "I wanted to join the clan, Simba is an excellent fighter, and although I have lived with house folk all of my life, I still know how to hunt,"

"We wouldn't ask you to hunt until your kits are born," Ginny reassured her, "When they are apprentices, you could even train along side them."

Regina nodded. Simba didn't look so sure, "Is it safe? For her, I mean." He asked me. I sighed.

"There are no promises. But I assure you I will protect Regina and your kits with my life." I assured him. He seemed appeased with my answer, for he said nothing else.

"Silver! Do you remember me?" I heard a cat call. I turned around to see a pale gray she-cat, probably no more than six moons, trotting towards me. I recognized her as one of the kits I had saved moons ago.

"Gracie," I said, "Where is your mother?"

Her face scrunched up in grief, "She's gone, but Daisy and I are still here. I don't know where Daisy is, though," I looked for her cream colored sister, Daisy. I spotted her chatting with Kitty, the Shadowclan medicine cat. Gracie saw her, also. "I thought she would want to be in the same clan as me," She murmured.

"You can't force your sister to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she wishes to join Shadowclan, it's a noble choice, for Flynn will be a great leader, and will protect your sister." George said. I noticed something in George's eye. A touch of sympathy, almost. George was young, and he had lost his mother also, I had learned in the past few days, and Ginny was his sister from an older litter.

"Yeah, but I wanna join Thunderclan. I owe my life to Silver!" She cried, "I've even been working on my fighting moves," Gracie pounced on a leaf that was nearby. Regina purred in amusement.

Another cat started trotting over to my small group. I had seen him talking with the other clan leaders. he was a smoky gray tom.

"Thunderclan," He said, "That's the best name for a clan. Especially a clan of warriors. I'm Midnight, by the way." Midnight said, his small nose twitching.

"Hello, Midnight," I greeted him. Midnight seemed a little over ambitious, and I would have to keep an eye on him, if he wished to join the clan. Ambition was a good thing, it would insure that he would remain loyal to the Warrior Code, and the clan. I looked around for the mysterious tabby tom, but he must have sneaked away, much like two nights ago.

" _Freddy,"_ I heard Simba hiss, his eyes blazing with anger. The cat, presumably named Freddy, was walking towards us. His gray fur looked white in the moon light, and his bright orange eyes were looking at all of us cautiously.

"Simba," Freddy replied calmly, padding over to us, "Glad to you see you both here," He said, dipping his head. I briefly wondered why Simba looked so angry, but I had no time to worry about that now. All the cats that had come to the gathering were either filing out of the clearing, or talking to the other clan leaders.

"If all of you wish to join Thunderclan, then I shall guide you back to the camp." I mewed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a quarter moon since the gathering had taken place, an although we had smelt the strange tabby tom whose name was Roger (Freddy had told me), we did not see him. I wanted to thank him, and also, choke him. He annoyed me more than I cared to say. I confined my troubles to Ginny, or Sharpstep, as she had gotten her warrior name from Starclan already.

Today was the day that I would receive my nine lives, and the thought scared me. When I returned to camp, I would be a completely different cat. I wouldn't just be like any warrior anymore. The clan would expect me to be wise, like Silentstar (Or Flynn, since he had gotten his name), or a great fighter like Hollystar. I didn't know if I could do it.

 _Of course you can,_ I thought. It's the reason why Starclan had chosen me, right? They wouldn't have chosen me if they knew I would fail.

Unless Starclan had no idea what my future held, and they just picked a random cat.

"When you get your warrior name, will we get ours, also?" Gracie asked as I padded to Sharpstep's den.

"No, not yet, and especially not you, I still have to mentor you for a few more moons," I said. I had taken it upon myself to mentor this young cat, and so far, she was a good apprentice.

"Aw, but Silver! I-" Gracie was cut off by Sharpstep.

"Ready to go, Silver?"

"Yes," I said, looking around the camp. Midnight and Freddy were sharing tongues, while Simba was watching Regina lay in the sun protectively. George was standing at the base of High rock, watching over the cats. I caught his eye, "George, you're in charge until tomorrow, when I get back." He nodded.

"Alright, should I take Gracie out to train?" Gracie looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head, "Wait until I get back," when I saw his look of disappointment, I added, "But you can take her hunting,"

I knew that George had a soft spot for Gracie, ever since he met her. He wasn't that much older than her, either. Although Gracie was much to young to even start to think about having kits, in a few seasons, maybe her and George will have their own. My fur ruffled in pride at how much Thunderclan would be growing.

I had been to Moonpool a few times before, but never with anyone else. I had no idea what to expect. Sharpstep, sensing my uneasiness, pressed herself against me comfortingly. I was grateful for my friend being there.

As we passed onto Windclan's territory, I smelt a familiar scent, "Roger," I murmured. Sharpstep nodded.

"You're on Windclan territory," I said, as he came out from behind a bush. He had been watching us, and he had been quite good at not getting caught until the wind changed directions.

"I don't care where I am, Silver." He said, padding up to us.

"We don't really care, either, since you're not on our territory, but Windclan might," Sharpstep mewed patiently. I wish I had her patience.

"I can take everyone of those excuses for cats," He said, sure of himself, "Anyways, where are you going, Ginny?"

" _Sharpstep,"_ She corrected, lashing her tail in annoyance.

"Sharpstep, alright." He said mildly amused. He was sitting in front of us now, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

"We're going to the moonpool, so I can receive my nine lives," I said, "And we plan to get there before sunset, so please, move."

"The whole nine lives thing is true?" Roger asked, his eyes wide. I had caught him off guard, I had realized. I enjoyed seeing him squirm.

"I don't lie, Roger," I mewed quietly, padding forward, kinking my tail so Sharpstep would follow me. I realized Roger was following us, but I said nothing. I almost enjoyed his presence, since he was being quiet. It made me feel safer. If we met a Windclan patrol that was hostile, then I wouldn't have to fight them off myself. I felt Sharpstep brush against my side, and knew she felt the same way.

"How's that brother of yours, Sharpstep, what's his name now?" Roger called.

"It's still George, and Silver decides when and what she'll change it to once he gets his warrior status,"

"Silver has a lot of power, then." Was all he said, quickening his pace to keep up with us.

Once we got to the entrance to the moonpool, Sharpstep looked at me, "Do not speak until you get outside, or after the ritual. Roger, stay out here, and um, guard or something, just don't come in."

Roger nodded, perplexed by what was about to happen. It was very mysterious, and I wasn't completely sure how I would react once I was in there.

Sharpstep padded into the entrance, with me behind her. It was almost pitch black, and I followed her until I could faintly see a trace of light. We made another turn, and suddenly, a puddle of water that was surrounded by rocks came into view. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a hole in the roof of the cave that we were in, and the moon, at it's highest point in the sky, shone directly into it, causing the water to look as if it were glowing.

I did what Sharpstep had instructed me to do before we left camp, laying down on the rocks, I dipped my nose into the cold water, and felt sleep take over me.

Darkness was all I felt, but I was too afraid to open my eyes. I don't know how you can feel darkness, but it's like it was filling my body up, slowly, and then getting quicker and quicker. I knew I couldn't move, even if I tried. Was this how it was supposed to be? I couldn't tell, the cats in my dreams never informed me about this. Finally, I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the cavern that held the moonpool anymore, but I was in a clearing, lined with trees on all sides. The stars in the night sky shone so bright that it almost seemed like day. I wondered how I got here.

I took a closer look around me, and cats started to appear. At first, they were faint, hardly there, like stars when the sun was setting. Then they became more prominent, and it was hard to believe these were Starclan cats, they seemed so real, so alive.

I noticed Firestar, Lionstar, Bramblestar, and Bluestar first. The main cats from my dreams. My heart raced when I saw another, my mother, Dove. She looked happy now, her eyes shone like stars.

I also recognized another cat, Gracie's mother, Maggie. Her gray fur shone in the moon light. The three cats that I did not know sat patiently. One was a pale gray tabby tom, his fur long, the other a black she-cat. The third looked eerily familar, though I could not place her. Her dark brown fur rippled.

Bramblestar came first, touching his nose to mine. I was not expecting the pain that came with it. It felt like grief, sadness, panic, all mixed into one. Finally when I thought I could bare no more, the pain ebbed, leaving a happy feeling, as if a wrong had been righted. "With this life I give you justice, so you may give every cat a fair chance," He mewed, "Use it wisely."

I nodded, as the tabby tom padded away, taking his place inbetween Lionstar and Firestar. Maggie, Gracie's mother approached me next, and I panicked at the pain I would have to feel next.

"With this life I give you compassion," She said, touching noses, "Use it to care for every cat as if they were kin," She mewed. I felt a sudden jolt of energy in my body, like I was swimming through cold water. I shivered, is this how Maggie felt when she died? Had she drowned? I would have to ask Gracie, not soon, though. I wouldn't want to trouble the young cat. Maybe I would get George to do it, "Thank you for taking care of her," I knew what Maggie meant, and I said nothing, only bowing my head in respect. I tried to thank her, but it felt as if I couldn't talk.

Next came one of the cats I didn't know. A black she-cat.

"My name is Hollyleaf," She mewed, touching my nose with hers. I felt a wave of peace come over my body, "And with this life I give you the ability to do what you believe is right, no matter what others say, use it well," She said. My paws started to tingle, as the peaceful feeling faded away.

I didn't have time to think about the feeling that I had just felt, for another cat was already padding up to me. Firestar looked at me, understanding what I was going through, and mewed slowly, "With this life I give you Bravery, use it at times when you need to defend your clan," He touched my nose, and as soon as he did, I felt anger, like I was right about to go into a fight. I felt any wound I had ever received coming back to me now and hurting again. I almost cried out in pain, but held my tongue. I looked at Firestar in surprise. He had been leader when Tigerstar's treachery, through the great journey, and the great battle. He was a great leader from the stories that I had heard, but he had died long before I was born, giving up his last life in a battle. I knew that he had faced a lot of hardships, but I never dreamt of this level.

Next was the gray tabby tom, he padded forward, his head held high. I instictively crouched beneath him. "My name is Jayfeather, medicine cat of Thunderclan moons ago. With this life I give you the ability to know you and your clan's limits. Never rush into a battle that is not needed," He said, touching my nose. When he did, like the others, I felt his life. Happiness, at first, then anger, alot of anger. I jerked away, not knowing that a cat could be this angry, then, finally, peace.

He had been angry his whole life! Poor Jayfeather. I wondered why, briefly, but I didn't have time, now that another cat was coming. Lionstar, his bright orange pelt shone in the moonlight, his muscles rippled under it.

"With this life I give you the courage to do what other cats cannot," He murmured, touching my nose. I felt a jolt through my body, like I was running through the forest, faster than even Starclan themselves. I felt the wind through my fur, and cats running at my side. We were all happy, like we had just won a battle, and were whooping in joy.

As Lionstar retreated I saw another cat, my own mother, Dove. I gasped, "Mother!"

She seemed more peaceful than she ever was alive, and I felt happy for that, as she touched my nose, I prepared myself, knowing that this would probably hurt. I was right, as the ferocity drove through my body, anger turning my blood hot. I hissed in pain, unsheathing and sheathing my claws.

"With this life I give you protection, Protect each kit as if it were your own," Dove murmured, pressing herself to me momentarily before returning to the ranks of Starclan. I knew there were only two cats left, Bluestar, and the final cat that I didn't know.

The cat that I didn't know padded up to me first. She looked eerily familar, like I said before. But now, I could place her. She looked exactly like Roger, the tom that had saved me from a fox more than a quarter moon ago.

She nodded at me, understandingly, "With this life I give you mentoring, to teach others what you have learned from us," She mewed gently, placing her nose against mine. I felt a rush of excitement, like when I was no more than a kit, replaced by agony. I glanced at her in pain, wondering what was happening. The pain ebbed, only to be replaced by sadness.

"You were his mother," I said. She nodded, sadly, "Do you want me to tell him something for you?" She sighed, looking at me, her eyes betraying everything she was feeling. I had never seen that much pain in a cat before. I nodded, knowing what she meant.

Finally, the last cat came. Bluestar was a gray tabby she-cat, her bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight, her fur was her name sake, for it looked almost blue.

"Hello, Silver," She mewed casually, "Are you ready for your last life?" I nodded reluctantly, not knowing if it would be painful or not.

She touched my nose, sending a shock wave through my entire body, paralyzing me. "With this life I give you loyalty, not only to your clan, but to your kin," She murmured, her eyes clouded. I felt pain jolt through my entire body, and sadness, also. Then anger, like I was about to take part in a battle. I felt claws rake my sides, and I yowled in pain, looking around. For some reason, I knew that what I felt was just in my head, and I wouldn't be able to see the cats.

Although it was just in my head, it was very much real.


	6. Chapter 6

The scene before me suddenly changed, it wasn't the cats of Starclan anymore, it was the Thunderclan camp. My eyes widened as I realized it. I heard cats cry out in pain, or in anger, and I was surprised to recognize them as my own clan.

" _Go, Silverstar, help your clan,_ " I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear. That's when I saw what had been attacking.

Badgers.

I yowled in anger, trying to run at the creatures attacking my clan. I couldn't move, though, still shocked from the last life.

I woke with a start. I saw Sharpstep, as she ran her tail over my flank. I knew I wasn't allowed to talk until I got outside, so I made a break for it. I let out a sigh of relief when i saw the night sky. I made a leap, feeling the cool air in my fur.

Okay, so maybe the leap wasn't a good idea, because I landed on Roger, "Move you lump!" I yowled.

"Silverstar!" I heard Sharpstep behind me. Roger had gotten up at that point, shaking his fur out, "What's wrong?"

"I saw, our camp...It was being attacked by badgers, we have to go," I breathed. I wanted desperately for them to believe me. Roger's eyes widened, while Sharpstep took a breath.

'Let's go, then," She said, racing down the hill from the Moonpool. I followed her, not really caring if Roger was with us.

Actually, I did want Roger to be with us, he was a fighter, and a great one at that. We would need his skills if we were to defeat the badgers. Plus, I did feel alot safer when the lump was around, although I wouldn't let him know that.

What bad luck it had been for the badgers to attack whilst both Clan leader and medicine cat were away, and I hoped that George had things under control. My heart was racing as the three of us ran through the Windclan territory. I yowled when I saw a familiar cat.

"Dawnstar!" I yipped. The orange tabby she-cat turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Silver?" She asked, when she saw Sharpstep and realized where we just were, she added, "Silverstar?" Three other cats were with her, a brown she-cat and two smaller cats that I guessed were just apprentices, "What's wrong? I assume you're not just stopping to say hello,"

"Badgers are attacking our camp," I said breathlessly. Her eyes widened, and one of the apprentices gasped.

"We'll come with you, then, to help you," She said, dipping her head. Dawnstar had changed a lot since I had first met her, and I knew that she had to do a lot of maturing still. But she made a great leader and I almost felt proud of her, like she was my own sister.

I nodded gratefully, sprinting forward, the others cats following. I knew the way to the camp by heart now, after many hunting trips and border patrols. As we entered the camp, I prepared for the worst.

I looked up at the clan that I now called mine. Midnight was padding out of the warriors den, as he and Freddy had been working on that for days now, trying to make dens the best and well protected they could. I was thankful that they put themselves in charge of that. Gracie was following Simba, who was on his way to the nursery, and she had to run to keep up.

Although she wasn't much younger then me, she was still very small. She was a good fighter for her size and she used her wits rather than her body. Regina padded out of the nursery to greet her mate, and they touched noses. Regina was expecting kits any time now, and I was hoping it was when Sharpstep, my older sister, was around.

Sharpstep was naturally a good healer. I had no idea where she got her ability from, but I was thankful she had it. It had gotten me out of a tough situation more times than I'd like to admit.

It was dark now, and the stars were out in the sky. _It's not going to rain tonight, at_ _least,_ That was a good thing, especially for Sharpstep and Silver's (Or maybe it's Silverstar, now, she was getting her nine lives from Starclan tonight,) trip home.

"Gracie," I said, looking at the small gray and white she-cat, "Get some rest, and maybe I'll take you hunting tomorrow," She glared at me.

"I'm not tired!"

"You will be," I mewed, amused. Getting up, I went over to Regina and Simba, "How are you doing?" I asked gently, sniffing her. I didn't know much about healing, not as much as my sister, anyways, but I would try to help whenever I could.

"Good," She murmured, "Do you know when Silver will be back?"

"After moonhigh, most likely, maybe in the morning, at the latest. Besides, when she gets back, she'll probably be tired. Do you need to talk to her?" I asked. My heart jumped, if her and Simba were leaving the clan, we would lose the kits that they were about to have, which were much needed.

"No, well yes. I wanted to know how mothering works in the clans, and who would mentor the kits when they're old enough," She said, bowing her head in embarrassment. I almost sighed in relief, if they were thinking that far ahead, then it's not likely they would leave any time soon.

"Well, you wouldn't hunt anymore until the kits are old enough to eat fresh kill, and you would stay in the nursery alot, obviously, nursing them. Mentoring would be the same as Silver mentoring Gracie. She would pick a cat she thinks will be a good mentor, and they will mentor them. Maybe even Simba might get to mentor one, but it's not likely. He won't be nearly as hard as he needs to be on the kit," I said. Regina purred, pressing herself against her mate.

"Thank you, George. Do you think Silver will make you deputy when she gets her name?" My eyes widened at her question. I was one of the youngest cats in the clan, besides Gracie. I was un trained, not experienced, and not the best choice.

"No, I mean, there are much better cats for the job, like Midnight, or Freddy, or even you, Simba," I nodded to him, "But me? Not yet, not now, at least. I'm... too young, too inexperienced."

"Maybe that's why you would be a great choice," Regina murmured, licking my ear quickly before padding off to the warrior's den, to help Midnight and Freddy.

As we started to settle in to our dens, and to go to sleep, I heard a noise. I opened my eyes slightly, looking around. Midnight was right next to me, his tail twitching in his sleep. I forced myself to get up, and look outside.

I smelled a strange scent that I had never smelled before. I heard the stomping around before I saw it.

A large black and white creature was clumsily moving around the camp. No! There's more than one. My heart pumped in my chest. What were these creatures?

One of the creatures saw me then, turning around, making a strange noise. I cried a battle cry, alerting the others.

I knew how to fight, but not against these creatures. I was used to being the same size as my opponent, not much smaller! I launched myself onto the back of one of them, clawing on it's neck, and then holding on for dear life. I had saw Silverstar do this move the first night we met, against a fox. But this creature was not a fox, not even close. I saw the other cats appear from their dens as I was launched from the creature's back.

"Gracie, go to the nursery and protect Regina!" I shouted at the familar gray and white she-cat. Any other time, she would have disobeyed me, wanting to get in on the fight, but now, as fear shone in her eyes, she raced to the nursery.

I launched myself at another creature that had Freddy under it. As Freddy escaped from the grasps of it, he nodded his thanks at me. I nodded back.

There was no way we could win this, it was four of us against five of them, and even if there were only four creatures, we would still get beaten. They were stronger than us.

 _But not faster,_ I thought, squeezing under another one. The creature was confused for a moment, looking around. I took my oppertunity, lunging at it, raking it's side with my claws. The creature made a strange yowling noise, swiping at me in anger. I ducked out of the way.

"It's no use!" Freddy cried. Midnight was fighting along side the battered gray tom.

"No! We must not let them take our camp away from us!" Midnight hissed, landing a hard blow on one of the creatures.

To my excitement, I heard a whooping battle cry, and looked over to see Silverstar and my sister, along with Dawnstar and four other Windclan cats. As they launched themselves into battle, things started to get a lot easier. The creatures were getting tired, and clumsier. I was starting to get the hang of how to fight them, and with more cats, they were out numbered, and scared. When one of them started to run, the other four followed, and Midnight and Simba ran out of camp, chasing after them, making sure they wouldn't come back.

"Silverstar!" I finally gasped, trotting over to her, slightly limping. I saw another cat, Roger, the brown tabby tom that had fought off the fox with Silverstar, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, is everyone okay?"

I nodded, "Everyone fought exceptionally well, Gracie is guarding the nursery, and Simba and Midnight had chased after them." Lowering my voice, I murmured, "I think you should make Midnight into a warrior, he fought exceptionally well, and was determined not to let our camp get taken away from us."

She nodded, "I appreciate his enthusiasm, and I shall do it tonight," She murmured, touching my flank, "Along with you, George. Good job," My ears felt hot under her compliment.

"George, you're bleeding!" I heard Sharpstep gasp.

"S'nothing," I said sheepishly, licking my wound. She sighed, rolling her eyes, retreating to her den.

She came back moments later, and started to treat my wounds. As Midnight and Simba came back, I saw Silverstar jump atop the High rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting," She cried, flicking her tail. As cats started to gather under her, she nodded at Dawnstar and her group as they started to leave, "It has come to my attention that we should make some cats warriors now. Midnight, George, come up here." She said, nodding her head at us. Midnight's eyes widened, as he hopped up. I followed more slowly.

"I, Silverstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Midnight, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?

Midnight shuddered slightly as he began to speak, "I do,"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Midnight, from this moment on, you will be known as Pebblenose. Starclan honors your Courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Silverstar mewed, resting her head on Pebblenose. he licked her shoulder in return.

Next, she looked at me, "George, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My voice rang out through the camp, "I do,"

She nodded, "then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. George, from this moment on, you will be known as Blazefur. Starclan honors your bravery and leadership, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan,"

"Blazefur, Pebblenose, Blazefur, Pebblenose!" The voices of the clan cried together. As Pebblenose and I started to trek down the side of the rock, Silverstar's voice called out.

"Wait, I'm not down yet. I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors hear and approve of my choice. The deputy of Thunderclan shall be Blazefur,"

The camp went quiet, my eyes widened in shock.

Midnight (Er, _Pebblenose_ ) was the first to break the collective silence by howling, "Blazefur, Blazefur!"

The rest of the camp joined in, chanting over and over again, "Blazefur, Blazefur!". I smiled, the tips of my ears going red as I looked down at Gracie, who was chanting the loudest, bouncing up and down slightly as she did so. She grinned back up at me, her eyes full of joy and pride.

I didn't know if I would make a good deputy, but I would sure try my best.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to Fernpaw (Or Gracie, which ever you prefer) running through the camp. I sprang up, thinking that something was attacking again, only to hear her excited mews, "The kits are here!"

I sighed in relief. I was half expecting the badgers, after all. We hadn't seen or smelt one in days now, but that didn't stop me from worrying. Is this how I was going to live my life? Worrying for my clan?

My thoughts were cut short when Lionsight, (Or Simba) padded into the den, his eyes lit up with excitement, "Lionsight, you look like a kit yourself!" I cried jokingly.

"Come see them, they're beautiful, Silverstar," He murmured, touching my nose. I nodded, padding out into the fresh air. I breathed in, and the whole clan seemed to be excited. Pebblenose was walking out of the nursery excitedly, while Fernpaw was with Firespirit (Freddy), running to keep up with his trot. I would have to take her out soon, and train her. It was only fair, after all, she needs to become a warrior, also.

Walking into the nursery, I opened my eyes wider to get used to the dim lighting. I noticed Regina, or Nightsong, as she was now, first. She was laying on her side, panting slightly. Her eyes were glowing as she looked over her five kits.

"Five of them! That's great, Nightsong!" I said, nodding at her happily.

The bundles of wet fur were piled on top of each other, suckling. They all looked big, and healthy, except for a small pale yellow kit. It was mewling pitifully.

"Honeykit is small, but she'll be a great warrior," Lionsight said, noticing my gaze.

"Or Medicine cat," I heard Sharpstep call from the back of the nursery.

"Whatever she'll be, I'm sure she'll be great at it," I said, dipping my head to the new parents, "What are the other's names?"

"Well," Nightsong purred happily, "I was thinking Crowkit for the dark one, and maybe Sandkit and Sparkkit for the other yellow ones, and Mistkit for the gray one,"

"Those are great names," Lionsight purred, licking his mates head, and watching over his kits with love. I smiled, exiting the den.

Seeing those two be happy with their kits excited me to have my own, once the clan was up and running, of course. I would need to find a cat that was actually willing to have kits with me, I thought jokingly.

Or maybe Fernpaw and Blazefur would have kits before I did, although neither one of them will admit to being interested in one another, the whole clan could see it.

Exiting the nursery, I saw Blazefur and Pebblenose sharing tongues. Fernpaw was sitting close to Blazefur, staring up at him with admiration. I purred in amusement.

"I'm leading a hunting patrol," Blazefur said to me as I padded over, "Care to join?" I nodded my agreement. Okay, so maybe I just wanted to see Roger, who I had given permission to be on the territory, but not hunt on it. I knew he was probably still hunting on it anyways, but I never questioned him about it.

The strange tabby tom confused me. One moment he was angry at me for no known reason, the next he was fighting along side me, like he had done just nights ago, with the badgers.

My heart sped up and I felt my ears heat up when I remembered fighting with him. His fur brushed up against mine a lot of the time, and for some reason, it gave me the strength to fight the badgers off.

Creeping up on the mouse slowly, I sniffed the air. I was down wind of it, so it would not smell me, hopefully until it was too late. I heard a slight rustling in the bushes, and the mouse heard it also, looking around. I would have to spring soon...I almost got it! I unsheathed my claws, but the mouse ran right in between my paws. Narrowing my eyes, I turned around, realizing who it was.

"Roger!" I hissed, "You fox-dung!"

"Easy, easy, clan leader," He purred in amusement, "You wont grow weak from not eating a single mouse."

"I wasn't going to be the one eating it! It was for the clan, which has grown now that Nightsong has had her kits," I said.

Rolling his eyes, he padded over to the bush he was just at, "Here," He said, his voice muffled by what he had picked up. It was a rabbit, a fat, juicy rabbit.

"How did you-?"

"The abandoned two leg nest is full of 'em." He said, pushing it towards me. I stared up at him in surprise.

"You brought this all the way from the two leg nest?" I asked, surprised. We were all the way on the other side of the territory, why would he drag it all the way here? He didn't belong to a clan, he didn't need to bring fresh kill back to anyone!

"Well, _yeah,_ I figured I owe you something, for not chasing my out of the forest." He said sheepishly, nudging it towards me a little more. I met his eyes.

"Do you want to join the clan?" I blurted. His eyes widened. Roger would be a great addition. He was a great fighter, hunter, and he actually cared. Well, sometimes.

"I...Am I wanted there?" He asked in amusement. I knew this Roger, the one who actually cared about others, wouldn't last long.

"It's not the clan's decision, it's mine. We need more cats, anyways."

"I thought you have three more now that Nightsong has had her kits,"

"Yeah, but we need warriors now. Especially if we're going to train the kits to become warriors themselves. Blazefur will mentor one of them, and so will Firespirit. I don't know about Pebblenose, though. He's a little too ambitious." I thought aloud, "We need more warriors, almost all of the other clans have more apprentices and warriors in them,"

"Alright," He agreed. My eyes widened. That was it? He wasn't going to argue, or anything? I felt my lip curl in excitement, as I jumped on top of him, licking his face, "Hey, hey!" He snarled, trying to get out from under me.

"Hey...?" I heard my apprentice call from behind me. I swung around to face Fernpaw. Blazefur, my deputy, was looking at the two of us with amusement.

"She did well, Silverstar," Blazefur purred. Fernpaw bowed her head in embarrassment, "She caught two voles!"

"Good, Fernpaw," I said nodding my head at her. Her lip curled in excitement, "Let's bring these back to camp and get Nightsong fed. She needs it," I added.

"Why is Roger coming back with us, Silverstar?" Fernpaw asked as we traced our way back to the camp.

"I'm joining your clan," Roger mewed quietly. Fernpaw looked surprised, but said nothing. I was thankful for my apprentice's unusual quietness, but I didn't ponder on it.

"So, what're you going to name me?" Roger asked, looking over at me.

"We'll, you're going to have to prove that you'll be a good warrior first," I responded jokingly as Firespirit trotted over to us.

"I was going to talk to you about the kits-"

"Firespirit, I have already decided that you will be a mentor to one of them when the time comes, don't worry," I interrupted him, rubbing my tail against his flank.

"No, it's not that. Well, I mean, yes, that's good, I would be honored. But it's about Honeykit,"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Honeykit was the small kit, the one who was very weak.

"Sharpstep says her health is deteriorating, she might not even make it through this night," I looked over at the nursery, where Lionsight was standing guard protectively. He caught my eye and shook his head, as if to say, _No. She will live._

I hoped he was right.


End file.
